


Jakbyśmy znów byli młodzi

by Breen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affection, Art, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, Happy Ending, M/M, Memories, Older Harry, Older Louis, Photographs, Winter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breen/pseuds/Breen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stoi tam przypatrując się temu wszystkiemu czym jest Louis i nie może poskromić wrażenia, iż ogląda najpiękniejszy a zarazem najprawdziwszy film.<br/>Lecz on nie jest jedyny.<br/>Wszyscy w tym pomieszczeniu kochają rzeczy, które robi Louis.<br/>Zaczynając od sposobu w jaki mówi, kończąc na tym jak porcelanowo się porusza.<br/>Każdy skrycie przygląda się Louis'emu.<br/>Ponieważ on wydaje się cudem na ziemi, spełnieniem marzeń, domem, do którego zawsze chce się wracać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że powinnam kończyć 'True Colors' i proszę o wybaczenie ale nie mogłam się odgonić od tego fica, więc się poddałam. Niedługie, świąteczne opowiadanko. Zapraszam do czytania. I wesołych świąt, kochani! :)

Szmaragdowe oczy powoli i delikatnie krążą po znanej lecz jednocześnie całkiem innej już twarzy. Pochłaniają obraz z wdzięcznością, przypominając sobie każdy drobiazg i napotykając nowe. 

Urocze zmarszczki wciąż zbierają się wokół jego oczu, gdy się śmieje. Głęboki, morski błękit wymieszany z wiosenną zielenią wciąż tkwi głęboko w jego tęczówkach. Gęste, długie rzęsy wciąż nadają delikatności i anielskości jego spojrzeniu. Jego oczy wciąż lśnią milionem iskier, gdy jego usta układają się w wygięty łuk lecz brakuje tej jednej małej iskierki w samym środku źrenicy.  
Ostre kości policzkowe odznaczają wiernie swoją obecność przy każdym ruchu szczęką.  
Zarost, mimo że nadal kilkudniowy, wygląda teraz dużo dojrzalej i poważniej.  
Wciąż unosi lewą brew, gdy się dziwi lecz dziś robi to mniej zawadiacko.  
Nadal zagryza dolną wargę chichocząc lecz nie odrzuca już głowy do tyłu i nie przymyka przy tym powiek.  
Jego włosy wciąż są pełne blasku, miękkości i bałaganu odstając we wszystkie strony a jednocześnie tworząc spójną całość.  
Wciąż przeciąga dłonią po ostatnich kosmykach grzywki, gdy tylko przypomni sobie, że ją posiada.  
Do dzisiaj obgryza paznokcie u kościstych, drobnych dłoni starając się zapanować nad stresem.  
Co chwilę naciąga koszulę w dół, mimo że ta pasuje idealnie.  
Szczupłe ciało zyskało więcej mięśni lecz wciąż zdaje się być niewiarygodnie drobne, kruche. 

Harry stoi tam przypatrując się temu wszystkiemu czym jest Louis i nie może poskromić wrażenia, iż ogląda najpiękniejszy a zarazem najprawdziwszy film.  
Lecz on nie jest jedyny.  
Wszyscy w tym pomieszczeniu kochają rzeczy, które robi Louis.  
Zaczynając od sposobu w jaki mówi, kończąc na tym jak porcelanowo się porusza.  
Każdy skrycie przygląda się Louis'emu.  
Ponieważ on wydaje się cudem na ziemi, spełnieniem marzeń, domem, do którego zawsze chce się wracać. 

Lecz jedynie Harry tak prawdziwie to docenia pochłaniając każdy gram jestestwa Louis'ego.  
Od zawsze niezmiennie piękne, wręcz zapierające dech w piersiach.  
Jedynie Harry boi się oderwać od niego wzrok, bo co jeśli zniknie znowu ?  
Przecież był jak poranny, wiosenny sen w dzień wolny od wszelkich obowiązków. 

Gdy Louis odnajduje w końcu źródło lustrującego go wzroku, to jest tak ordynarne, iż nikt nie uwierzyłby, że te oczy pragnęły siebie znacznie dłużej niż mogło się zdawać.  
Jakby wrócili do siebie po przerwaniu spojrzenia jedynie po to by mrugnąć.  
Nie ma tam zaskoczenia czy smutku.  
Jakby się tego spodziewali, rzecz w tym, ze żaden z nich nie miał o tym pojęcia. 

Delikatny, pokrzepiający uśmiech Louis'ego, pozwala Harry'emu podejść bliżej niż zrobiłby to bez niego.  
Staje naprzeciw Louis'a po czym oboje przyglądają się sobie nic nie mówiąc.  
Mają przecież czas.  
Harry znajduje nową bliznę na czole Louis'ego co trochę go martwi lecz gdy przenosi wzrok na z lekka wysuszone, wąskie usta, znów odczuwa spokój. 

\- Cześć, Louis.  
\- Cześć, Harry.

Mówią to niemal w tym samym momencie, jedynie uśmiechając się w reakcji.  
Nic nadzwyczajnego.

Ale Louis wciąż brzmi jak piosenka. I Harry przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że znów są młodzi. 

\- Co tu robisz ? - pyta Louis, wciąż budząc nadzieję przeszłości w Harry'm. 

\- Przyszedłem na wystawę, jestem krytykiem sztuki. - wyjaśnia.

\- Och. - Louis kiwa głową - I jak ? 

\- Szczerze ? Nie zdążyłem jeszcze zobaczyć ani jednego zdjęcia. 

\- Chcesz teraz ? 

\- Nie wiem czy będę umiał być teraz obiektywny. 

Jasny uśmiech Louis'ego, wyjęty prosto z przeszłości jeszcze bardziej budzi Harry'ego. 

\- Jeśli jest jakaś szansa, że jesteś tu sam, chciałbyś może..

\- Tak. - odpowiada Louis nie potrzebując słyszeć reszty pytania.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają się trochę z zaskoczenia, trochę z radości i ulgi. 

\- Chciałbym, Harry. - potwierdza kolejny raz. 

\- Pójdę jeszcze obejrzeć twoje zdjęcia, w porządku? 

\- Okej. 

Zgoda wydaje się niezwykle spokojna. W jego głosie nie ma niepokoju czy pośpiechu. Jedynie aprobata, pełna cierpliwości.

 

Wszystkie zdjęcia są w szarościach, prawdziwie oddając rzeczywistość. Żadne z nich nie przedstawia nic nadzwyczajnie pięknego, jednak zapierają dech w piersiach.  
Harry nie może wyjść z podziwu, jak wiele wrażliwości jest w nich zawarte.  
Jednak ostatnie zdjęcie ma w sobie kolory. Wszystko wokół jest szare lecz tęcza lśni milionem kolorów i to jest to.  
Ulubione zdjęcia Harry'ego.  
Stoi tam kilka minut i z wielbiącymi oczyma wpatruje się w każdy detal jaki jest w stanie dostrzec. 

\- Wciąż chcesz wziąć mnie ze sobą ? - pyta Louis cicho, pojawiając się obok. 

\- Jeżeli wciąż chcesz ze mną iść. 

 

Wychodzą po chwili z atelier, nawet się nie oglądając.

\- Nikt nie będzie cię szukał ? 

\- Są ważniejsze sprawy, prawda ? 

\- Och. 

 

Idą spokojnie i nie ma w tym nic nadzwyczajnego. Oboje oddychają miarowym rytmem, przyglądając się spadającym płatkom śniegu. 

\- Podobają mi się twoje zdjęcia.

\- Serio ?

Harry kiwa głową i spogląda na radosny profil Louis'ego, świetliście drżący w blasku ulicznych lamp. 

\- Wydają mi się bez wyrazu. 

\- To dlatego, że szybko się nudzisz, Lou. - mówi Harry bez zastosowania a Louis śmieje się w odpowiedzi. 

\- Pewnie masz rację. 

\- Pewnie tak. - zgadza się Harry z jasnym uśmiechem. 

 

To wszystko wydaje się takie zwykłe, codzienne a zarazem jakby wyrwane ze snu.  
Jakby ostatni raz widzieli się wczoraj a nie 13 lat temu.  
Nic nie jest zawstydzające czy niekomfortowe, żadne pytania nie wiszą w powietrzu czekając by spaść z przygniatającą siłą.  
Nie ma pomiędzy nimi napięcia, żaden z nich nie martwi się ciszą.  
Nie ma potrzeby by cokolwiek tłumaczyć.  
Jest dobrze tak jak jest. 

 

Wchodzą do ciepłego mieszkania Harry'ego i chichoczą gdy śnieg opada z ich płaszczy.  
Jakby znów byli dziećmi.

Zsuwają buty i cieszą się ciepłem podłogi powoli zmierzając do kuchni, gdzie Harry nastawia wodę i wyciąga świąteczne kubki wkładając do nich saszetki z herbatą. 

\- Wciąż lubisz ją z samym mlekiem ? 

\- Mhm. - potwierdza Louis, wcale nie zaskoczony, że Harry pamięta. 

Louis przygląda się pomieszczeniu z zaciekawieniem i uśmiecha się szeroko.  
Harry obserwuje jego drobne dłonie gdy tamten zbliża się do lodówki i delikatnie dotyka każdego z wiszących tam zdjęć. 

\- To twoi przyjaciele ? - pyta cicho. 

\- Ten blondyn to Niall. Um, pamiętasz chyba Liam'a ? To on z żoną i synkiem. 

\- Och. - oczy Louis'ego rozszerzają się w uznaniu. 

\- Um, to moja mama z Gemmą.

\- Zawsze je uwielbiałem.

\- A one ciebie. - Harry uśmiecha się do wspomnień - A to..

\- A to my.. - Louis wciąga powietrze.

\- A to my. - potwierdza Harry kiwając głową.

\- Ale byliśmy młodzi... - Louis odczepia zdjęcie od lodówki i unosi je do góry porównując wygląd Harry'ego - Masz krótsze włosy. - szepcze - Uśmiechnij się, proszę. 

Harry spełnia prośbę, dyskretnie wyłączając gotującą się wodę. 

\- Twoje dołeczki są większe. - wymienia Louis - Wciąż nie możesz zapuścić równego zarostu ? - naigrywa się z Harry' ego. 

\- Nie. - tamten odpowiada cicho.

\- Wciąż jesteś cholernie przystojny, Haz. - mówi przyczepiając zdjęcie w kompletnie inne miejsce niż znajdowało się wcześniej.  
Harry wie, że tak już zostanie. 

\- Louis ? - zaczyna chwilę po tym jak wrzątkiem zalewa herbatę i dodaje trochę mleka do tej Louis'ego . 

\- Tak ? - Tym razem to on przygląda się dużym dłoniom Harry'ego. 

\- Wciąż ci zależy ?


	2. Chapter 2

\- A Tobie ?

\- To ja pierwszy zapytałem, Lou.

\- Tak. Tak, zależy mi.

\- I zawsze bedzie. - mówią jednocześnie i uśmiechają się do siebie bo czują jakby wrócili do przeszłości wypowiadając to jedno zdanie, tak często wtedy powtarzane.

Harry bierze dwie parujące herbaty i wiedząc, że Louis podąży za nim udaje się do salonu odstawiając picia na drewniany stół.  
Zgarnia kartki i długopisy po chwili odkładając je na jedną z półek obok okna.

\- Grube skarpetki są w szufladzie pod telewizorem, Lou.

I to jest tak normalne, że Louis nie unosi nawet brwi. Po prostu podchodzi do szafki, otwiera ją i sięga parę wiedząc, że Harry ich nie potrzebuje.

Siadają na kanapie i chwilę patrzą na siebie z uśmiechami.  
Popijają rozgrzewającą herbatę a gdy kończą Louis przysuwa się bliżej, tak, że oboje siedzą po turecku, stykając się kolanami a ich twarze dzieli kilkanaście centymetrów.

I przyglądają się sobie, tak po prostu.

\- Co ci się stało w czoło?

Louis uśmiecha się delikatnie.

\- Spadłem z drabiny.

Harry chichocze w dłoń i kręci głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Zawsze byłeś nieuważny.

\- Tylko przy tobie. - szepcze Louis wciąż się uśmiechając.

\- Jak to się stało skoro mnie tam nie było ?

\- Pomyślałem o tobie.

To pierwszy raz kiedy serce Harry'ego przyspiesza swój rytm tego wieczoru.  
Do tego wciąż nie przywykł.

\- Przepraszam. - szepcze.

\- Przecież to nie twoja wina, Hazza.

Wygodna i ciepła cisza unosi się między nimi przez moment lecz Harry przerywa ją delikatnie.

\- Byłem bardzo zmęczony.

\- Chcesz iść spać ? - Louis ściąga brwi.

\- Nie, Lou. Byłem bardzo zmęczony, gdy nie było cię obok.

Louis zaczyna rozumieć i smutnieje trochę.

\- Całe noce bywałem sam.

\- Jak długo to trwało ? - pyta Louis doskonale rozumiejąc.

\- Wiele lat. - odpowiada Harry smutno.

\- Dlaczego, Haz ? - Louis ściąga brwi.

\- Chyba na ciebie czekałem.

Louis wcale nie jest zaskoczony tą odpowiedzią. On też przecież czekał.  
Ale w obu ich przypadkach nie było w tym ani trochę niecierpliwości.  
Może przez to w ich życiach było trochę więcej szarości.  
Lecz żaden z nich się nie spieszył.  
Oboje jakoś zawsze wiedzieli, że to nastąpi. Prędzej czy później.  
Jakby smakowali proces docierania do siebie na nowo.

\- Harry ? - szepcze Louis i odnajduje wzrokiem większą dłoń po czym palcem wskazującym delikatnie ją głaszcze.

Harry przygląda się temu czując jak wraca powoli do domu a dotyk Louis'ego pomaga znaleźć mu najszybszą i najbezpieczniejszą drogę.

\- Co my robimy ? - pyta wciąż spoglądając w dół.

Harry wzrusza ramionami, ponieważ nie zna odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

\- Żyjemy, tak myślę.

Louis kiwa głową powoli po czym ściąga brwi i pyta cicho.

\- Chcesz żebym przestał ?

\- Wiesz, że nie. - Harry uśmiecha się jakoś migocząco.

\- Jakim cudem niemal wszystko jest tak samo ?

\- Może nie jest ? Może tylko nam się tak wydaje... - zamyśla się Harry.

\- Co masz na myśli ? - Louis docieka krążąc wzrokiem po skąpanej, w świetle świątecznych lampek twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Co jeśli jedyne co jest tak samo to sposób w jaki na siebie patrzymy ? - zielone oczy palą się jasno i szczerze.

\- Myślisz, że to sprawia, iż wszystko jest jak dawniej ? Jak w domu ?

Harry milczy przez chwilę ściskając usta mocno w jedną linię i chłonąc wciąż obecny tam dotyk Louis'ego.

\- Co robiłeś przez 13 lat, Lou ? - pyta pragnąc wiedzieć jak najwięcej.

\- Próbowałem żyć ? Tak myślę. - odpowiada niebieskoooki z oczyma świecącymi jak letnie, nocne niebo.

\- Jak wrażenia ?

\- Znasz te uczucie, gdy kupujesz świąteczną świeczkę zbyt wcześnie i zmuszony jesteś czekać z podpaleniem jej jeszcze ponad tydzień, ponieważ chcesz cieszyć się jej zapachem przez całe święta ? I gdy w końcu ją odpalasz, zapach jest tak piękny, że nie żałujesz ani sekundy, którą spędziłeś na czekaniu ?

Harry kiwa jedynie głową dokładnie wiedząc o jakim uczuciu mówi Louis lecz powodem jego milczenia jest fakt, iż głos Szatyna jest jak gruby, miękki koc otulający jego ciało gdy wraca z zimowego spaceru i Harry komletnie nie ma ochoty by się z niego odplątywać.

\- Jesteś moją świeczką, Harry. - szepcze zachrypniętym szeptem Louis i zagryza dolną wargę.

Harry wstrzymuje powietrze i dokładnie analizuje słowa Louis'ego.

'Jesteś moja świeczką.' To zdanie skacze po głowie Harry'ego jak szalone i chłopak naprawdę chce wiedzieć, czy już nadeszły święta dla Louis'ego, ponieważ on chce zostać podpalony bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na tym świecie.

\- Czy dzisiaj może być już wigilia ? - pyta cicho zagryzając wargi po chwili.

Louis ściąga brwi z początku kompletnie nie rozumiejąc słów Harry'ego lecz z każdą chwilą jego twarz rozjaśnia się mocniej i po chwili sam świeci jak płomień sprawiając, że wosk Harry'ego topi się powoli.

\- Jeśli chcesz, to może być codziennie od dzisiaj. - odpowiada uśmiechając się.

\- Jaki dostanę prezent ? - Harry chichocze jak szalony trzymając się za brzuch a Louis przygląda się mu z troską w oczach i nie myśląc zbyt długo, przysuwa się bliżej i składa delikatny pocałunek idealnie w miejscu, w którym policzek Harry'ego zapada się tworząc dołeczek. Harry natychmiast zatrzymuje się i jego głęboko rozszerzone źrenice wpatrują się zaskoczone w te błękitne i zadowolone z siebie. 

\- Trafiłem w twoje gusta ? - drwi z miłością w głosie Louis a Harry kiwa głową zawzięcie bo nie ma nic lepszego niż ciepłe usta Lou na jego skórze.

\- Co jest moim podarunkiem ? - pyta Szatyn wciąż się uśmiechając. 

Harry unosi brwi i podnosząc palec wskazujący do góry, daje mu znać by poczekał. 

\- Hazza, ja tylko żartuję. Wracaj tu natychmiast. - jęczy piskliwie Louis.

\- Daj mi chwilę. - mówi pospiesznie Harry i zmierza, jak domyśla się Louis do sypialni.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis przez chwilę siedzi cierpliwie na kanapie i jedynie przygląda się pomieszczeniu słysząc stukot szafek w pokoju obok. 

Jakieś dziesięć minut później wstaje powoli podążając za Harry'm, staje w przejściu i opiera się ramieniem o framugę. 

Harry ze ściągniętymi brwiami przekopuje szufladę w biurku widocznie czegoś szukając. 

\- Harry ? Słyszysz co mówię ? Co ty w ogóle robisz, hm ? - pyta Louis z lekką, troskliwą irytacją w głosie. 

\- Szukam. - odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą Harry i kontynuuje wyciąganie wszystkiego z szafki obok okna. 

\- A czego ? - drąży Louis, wchodząc głębiej do pomieszczenia. 

\- Jest. - szepcze Harry i jego głos staje się piskliwy, jak zawsze gdy radość pali się w jego ciele - Usiądź. - prosi i po chwili przysiada się obok Louis'ego na łóżku pokrytym miękką pościelą. 

\- Miałem dać ci to na święta, zanim życie zdecydowało inaczej. - tłumaczy Harry szybko.

Louis wstrzymuje oddech czekając aż tamten włoży przedmiot w jego dłonie, po czym obraca go powoli i wydaje mu się, że wie już czym jest podarunek. 

To album ze zdjęciami, jego okładka jest twarda i skórzana.  
Pismem Harry'ego, wypisane są na niej cytaty ze wszystkich ulubionych filmów, które razem oglądali. 

\- Otwórz. - szepcze Harry a jego oczy świecą jak lampki na choince. 

Louis uchyla okładkę i drży lekko, ponieważ pierwsze zdjęcie przedstawia ich, wspólnie śpiących na kanapie, wtulonych we wzajemną miękkość. 

\- Kto zrobił to zdjęcie ? - pyta cicho. 

\- Liam. Wyciągnij i odwróć. - poleca Harry.

Więc Louis robi to a jego oczom kolejny raz ukazuje się pismo Harry'ego. 

'Zapach Twoich włosów z rana.'

\- Co to znaczy ? - pyta Louis lekko zagubiony i unosi spojrzenie odnajdując te Harry'ego. 

\- Przewiń dalej, Lou.

Louis odkład zdjęcie obok swojego uda i powraca do przeglądania albumu. 

Kolejne zdjęcie przedstawia Louis'ego piszącego coś na kartce, obłożonego książkami i najróżniejszą makulaturą. 

Louis już wie co robić.  
Wyciąga zdjęcie i odwraca je powoli. 

'Wyraz Twojej twarzy, gdy myślisz nad czymś intensywnie.' 

Louis zaczyna rozumieć i ma ochotę rozpłakać się jak małe dziecko, ściskając album w dłoniach.  
Lecz wcale nie przestaje.  
Wyciąga kolejne zdjęcie, na którym siedzą razem na kocu, w parku i śmieją się tak, że Louis może usłyszeć ich chichot w swojej głowie. 

'Zmarszczki wokół Twoich oczu, gdy się śmiejesz.'

Kolejne.  
'Jak zagryzasz wargi, gdy chichoczesz.' 

I kolejne.  
'Twoje zimne, kościste dłonie.' 

I kolejne.  
'Twoje długie rzęsy.' 

Następne.  
'Twoje ostre obojczyki.' 

Dalej.  
'Twoje pękające zimą usta.' 

Kolejne.  
'Gdy naciągasz koszulę co pięć minut."

I następne.  
'Twoje drobne, chłodne stopy.' 

Louis nie wie nawet, że płacze.  
'Gdy chichoczesz w swoją dłoń.' 

Nie czuje jak łzy ciekną z jego oczu, mocząc wszystko wokół.  
'To, że odrzucasz głowę do tyłu, gdy się śmiejesz.' 

Nie zauważa też łez Harry'ego.  
'Kolor Twoich oczu.'

Nie wie, że oboje zaciskają zęby by nie wybuchnąć płaczem.  
'Twoją miękką karmelową skórę.' 

Harry przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej i łka cicho.  
'Twoje dobre serce.'

Louis zamyka album starając się złapać oddech.  
Dobrze wie, że to nie była cała jego zawartość.

\- Przepraszam, Harry. - szepcze - Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. 

Harry'emu chodziło o coś kompletnie innego, nie chciał słyszeć przeprosin.  
Ale teraz jest już za późno, ponieważ Louis stoi na środku pokoju a jego oczy ciekną jak małe wodospady. 

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłem ? Dlaczego pozwoliłem aby tak to się potoczyło ? - wzdycha cicho - Lepiej już pójdę. - szepcze drżąco i pospiesznym krokiem rusza do wyjścia. 

Harry podąża z nim powoli, wiedząc, że tym razem nie pozwoli życiu decydować za nich. 

Louis owija szyję szarym szalikiem i zapina kurtkę pociągając nosem co kilka sekund. 

Stoi przez chwilę wpatrując się w Harry'ego smutnym wzrokiem i bezdźwięcznie przeprasza kolejny raz. 

Sekundę później jego plecy przyciśnięte są do ściany a Harry opiera się całym swoim ciałem o to Louis'ego. 

\- Pocałuję cię teraz, bo chcę żebyś ze mną został, w porządku ? - szepcze naprawdę cicho Harry i unosi brwi pytająco. 

Louis drży pod dotykiem Harry'ego i czeka jedynie na kolejny ruch z jego strony, nie mając siły się sprzeciwiać. 

Tamten nie zaczyna pocałunku zwyczajnie przyciskając swoich ust do tych Louis'ego.  
Na początek składa delikatny oraz nieśmiały odcisk na drobnym nosie a gdy niebieskooki jęczy z bezsilności, przysuwa wargi do tych węższych i przez moment jedynie oddychają wspólnym powietrzem.  
Powoli i świadomie, odczuwając całą tę tęsknotę nagromadzoną w swoim ciele, całuje Louis'ego.  
Tamten natychmiast oddaje pocałunek z kolejnym jękiem na ustach, jednocześnie wdzierając palce pomiędzy związane w niechlujnego koka loki.  
Ich języki mówią wszystko czego oni nie umieją ubrać w słowa.  
I to jest tak dobre, tak prawdziwe, że zapominają kompletnie o całej tej rozłące. 13 lat zostaje przykryte jednym dotknięciem ich warg.  
Zapominają o wszystkim.  
Właściwie oboje nie mają pojęcia co się dzieje, dając sobie nawzajem ulgę wielkości całego świata. 

\- Jak my to nadrobimy ? - pyta Louis dysząc jak szalony w szyję Harry'ego, jednocześnie zaciskając pięści na jego czarnej koszuli. 

\- Nie chcę nadrabiać, Lou. - szepcze Harry w jego czoło, przy okazji je całując - Chcę w końcu oddychać normalnym rytmem. Nie chcę już na nic czekać, nie chcę planować, nie chcę się już oglądać. Pragnę żyć, ponieważ teraz, w końcu mogę. 

\- Nie żebym kiedykolwiek potrzebował więcej, ale znalazłem właśnie kolejny powód by kochać cię jeszcze mocniej. 

\- Jaki ? - uśmiecha się Harry jasno. 

\- Taki stary a wciąż szalona dusza. - chichocze niebieskooki, zaciągając się zapachem loków wchodzących do jego buzi i oczu. 

I Harry także się śmieje, bo przecież Louis zawsze sprawiał wrażenie jakby na śniadanie zjadł słońce i kilka gwiazd. 

\- Mam 30 lat, Lou. Jesteś starszy, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę ? 

\- Wiem o tym, staruszku. 

Tym razem to Louis całuje czoło Harry'ego (tylko trochę podnosząc się na placach u stóp).

\- Przypomnij mi, dlaczego cię tu tak właściwie zaprosiłem, hm ? - Harry ściąga brwi lecz na jego twarzy widnieje śmiech wymieszany z ulgą. 

\- Bo mnie kochasz ? 

\- A tu akurat, możesz mieć rację. Najdroższy. - kiwa głową Harry i oboje wiedzą, że w tym momencie nie ma szczęśliwszych osób niż oni. 

I to niemal pewne, że gdzieś prosto z nieba spada dla nich teraz gwiazda. 

Przecież miłość jest najprostszym sposobem na magię, czyż nie ?


End file.
